owarinoseraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraph of the End: Fractured World
Seraph of the End: Fractured World (終わりのセラフ 割れたの世界 , Owari no Seraph - Wareta no Sekai) is an alternate universe storyline to . Plot Characters Main Characters Juri Fujiwara (藤原 , Fujiwara Juri) *''Main article: Juri Fujiwara'' *Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Luci Christian (English) :Juri is one of the protagonists of the story and member of the prestigious Fujiwara family. She has been with the army since she was 13 years old, currently ranked Sergeant Major. Her Cursed Gear is Genyagami (朝日鶴, lit. Phantom Night God), a possession-type demon weapon of the Black Demon Series that takes in the form of a ōdachi. Sasuke ' (, ''Sasuke) *''Main article: '' *Voiced by: Yūki Ono (Japanese), :Sasuke is the leader of his squad in the Moon Demon Company, currently ranked Sergeant. Sometime after the virus hit, Juri's family found him wandering the streets. They informally adopted him into the family. His Cursed Gear is , a possession-type demon weapon of the Bodhisattva Series that takes in the form of a katana. '''Hiro Kiryū (錐生 紘, Kiryū Hiro) *''Main article: Hiro Kiryū'' *Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), :Hiro is a member of Sasuke's squad in the Moon Demon Company as well as a Corporal in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. His Cursed Gear is , a manifestation-type demon weapon of Rakshasa Series the Series that takes in the form of a Fūma Shuriken. Setsuna Kusakabe (草壁 刹那, Kusakabe Setsuna) *''Main article: Setsuna Kusakabe'' *Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (Japanese), :Setsuna is a member of Sasuke's squad in the Moon Demon Company as well as a Corporal in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. She was born into Shinto shirne family. Her Cursed Gear is Fūkasakuya (風花開耶, lit. Blooming Wind Flower), a possession-type demon weapon of the Rakshasa Series that in the form of a war fan. Kanata Murakami (叢神 彼方, Murakami Kanata) *''Main article: Kanata Murakami'' *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), :Kanata is a member of Sasuke's squad in the Moon Demon Company as well as a Corporal in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. His Cursed Gear is , a manifestation-type demon weapon of the Rakshasa Series that takes in the form of a sniper rifle. Humans Japanese Imperial Demon Army Haruto Fujiwara (藤原 ,Fujiwara Haruto) *''Main article: Haruto Fujiwara'' *Voiced by: :Haruto is Juri's father. He works in . Touka Fujiwara (藤原 , Fujiwara Touka, née Ichinose 一瀬 ) *''Main article: Touka Fujiwara'' *Voiced by: :Touka is Juri's mother and Guren's aunt. She works in one of the Demon Army laboratories. Her Cursed Gear takes the form of a naginata. Yuya Fujiwara (藤原 ,Fujiwara Yūya) *''Main article: Yūya Fujiwara *Voiced by: :Yuya is Juri's older brother. He is a Captain in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. His Cursed Gear takes the form of a katana. Others Hina Ichinose (一瀬 陽, Ichinose Hina) *Voiced by: :Hina was Guren's mother and Sakae's wife. She died when Guren was 5 years old. She mainly appears in flashbacks. Vampires Progenitors Augustine (オーガスティン Ōgasutin) *Voiced by: :A Fifth Progenitor in the Vampire Council. Common Cassandra d'Valois (カサンドラ・ダ・ヴァロワ Kasandora・Da・Vuarowa) *''Main article: Cassandra d'Valois'' *Voiced by: :Cassandra is a vampire who Juri encounters in the battle of Shinjuku. Born in France, she migrated to Japan a few hundred years before. Alexander "Xander" Argyris ' (アレキサンダー・アルギリス ''Arekisandā Arugirisu) *''Main article: Alexander Argyris'' *Voiced by: :Xander is a vampire who is Cassandra's closest companion. He was born in Greece and met Cassandra sometime after she was turned. Demons '''Genyagami (幻夜神, lit. Phantom Night God) *''Main article: Genyagami'' *Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese), :Genyagami is a demon of the Black Demon Series that resides in Juri's Cursed Gear. Fūkasakuya (風花開耶, lit. Blooming Wind Flower) *''Main article: Fūkasakuya'' *Voiced by: : Fūkasakuya is a demon of the Rakshasa Series that resides in Setsuna's Cursed Gear. Chapters and Volumes Main article: Chapters and Volumes Other Media Anime An Seraph of the End: Fractured World anime was announced. Video Game An Seraph of the End: Fractured World game was announced shortly after the anime aired. Trivia *